greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metaron Isard
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 03:12, April 16, 2012 Hi Hi Camba-Hierolocchus first off welcome to the site thank you for visiting I'm the head admin of the site and the one incharge of running the Green Lantern Wiki Site. Now as for your question about Cleric Lorrin's overall character history I believe his name is known as Loran and he is a Member of the Red Lantern Corps. However since he only made his appearance on the show just recently were still gathering all the information up before we create his character page here on the however he definitly going to be added. May I recomend you a Green Lantern Wiki Editor named User:BlindmelonKen he does a lot of good editing work for me on the site here with Green Lantern: The Animated Series and he will be able to help you get a better overall answer on your question he runs his own wiki site for Green Lantern: The Animated Series which I recomend that you visit and check out its a great site. Send him a message and he'll be able to help you out more however will be looking into your question and trying to get a page properly set up on the site here with the right information. From Rod Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Camba-Hierolocchus I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Update Hi Metaron Isard I just wanted to let you know we officially have a Loran (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) Page on the site we just need a good image for the page. So if you can find a big high resolution image of the character during his appearance on Green Lantern: The Animated Series please upload it onto the site and I'll add it do the page for you. Or you can do it if you want your call. But in the end the character is finally on the site here I don't know if its on User:BlindmelonKen Wiki Site for Green Lantern: The Animated Series though if its not it should be able to go on the site at least now. From Rod12 Hi Metaron Isard I uploaded the image from the link you sent me and now the Loran (Green Lantern: The Animated Series) Page is officially all done and completed. Hopefully now you find away of getting it on to User:BlindmelonKen Wiki Site for Green Lantern: The Animated Series. From Rod12